wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Appendix One: Charts and Tables
This appendix is a quick reference list of several charts and tables found throughout the rules that contain information commonly used during the course of a gaming session. The list does not include price tables, parts tables or any table that has anything to do with the creation of any kind of object; GMs, designers and players may use the Index to locate those tables or may refer directly to the appropriate Chapters. Results of Failed Scans Trading: Trader Disposition Trading: Categorical Item Selection Trading: Item Price Multiplier Trading: Dynamic Events Trading: Negotiate Check Actions and Results Vehicles/Capital Ships: Scanning Conditional DC Modifiers Planetary Kinematic Benchmarks Interplanetary Kinematic Benchmarks Terrain Difficulty Categorical Descriptions and Examples Non-FTL Fuel Efficiency FTL Fuel Efficiency Intraplanetary Travel: Initial Terrain Difficulty Intraplanetary Travel: Determination of Planetary Weather Intraplanetary Travel: Determination of Tectonic Events Intraplanetary Travel: Terrain and Weather Effect on Intraplanetary Transit Intraplanetary Travel: Effect of Previous Hour's Weather on Terrain Difficulty Intraplanetary Travel: Effect of Previous Hour's Tectonic Activity on Terrain Difficulty Intraplanetary Travel: Lifeform Encounter Selection Intraplanetary Travel: Mineral Deposit Determination Interplanetary Terrain and Effects Atmospheric Density Effect on Launching and Landing Damage Reduction and Hit Points of Common Materials Character Stunts Character Hit Locations and Effects List :0: Cognitive Organs (Vital) - The Cognitive Organs are what enables an organism to control their life processes (the Terran equivalent is the brain and spinal column). It should go without saying that these organs are vital to an organism's continued existence; any hit to this area is potentially fatal. All Cognitive Organ hits inflict double indicated amount of Lethal Damage. In the round immediately following a Cognitive Organ hit, the affected combatant may only take one standard action and no full-round actions. Failure of the Cognitive Organs means immediate clinical death; maiming them means immediate brain death (both forms of death will be discussed shortly). : 1-2: Motor Appendages - Motor Appendages include arms, tentacles, branches or anything else used for the purpose of manipulating other objects (i.e. any appendage that gives the lifeform fine motor control). In the round immediately following a hit to a Motor Appendage, the affected combatant cannot manipulate an object with the affected appendage nor can they attack with a weapon held by it. They do, however, maintain a hold on anything they were carrying with that appendage (unless otherwise specified). If a Motor Appendage fails, the organism may not use it to attack or manipulate objects until it heals; anything being held by that appendage is dropped. If a Motor Appendage is maimed, these penalties become permanent (although in Industrial and Starfaring Age societies, the combatant can later be fitted with a prosthetic replacement.) : 3-4: Sensory Organs – Sensory organs (including eyes, ears, noses, antennae, infrared pits, etc.) are used to give an organism information about their surroundings; losing control of any of them can have ultimately fatal consequences. When this type of hit is indicated, the GM must make a second 1d10 roll to determine the specific organ type affected, as follows: ::1-2: Visual Organs - Sight ::3-4: Auditory Organs - Hearing ::5-6: Olfactory Organs - Smell ::7-8: Gustatory Organs - Taste ::9-0: Tactile Organs - Feeling :The affected combatant's Senses Trait for the specific sense is temporarily reduced by the same amount as the amount of Lethal Damage inflicted by the hit (to a minimum effective Senses score of -25). Failure of a Sensory Organ results in a temporary complete loss of the corresponding sense (-30 Senses Trait); maiming makes the condition permanent. In all of these cases, the affected combatant receives no building points). NOTE: A hit to the sensory organs affects only the specified organ without necessarily affecting the surrounding areas. For example, while a shot that affects a Terran's Visual Organs (their eyes) implies a head shot (and therefore also a Cognitive Organ hit), only the eyes are affected. GMs are welcome to alter this rule at their discretion if they want to add to the game's realism. :5: Propulsive Appendages - Propulsive appendages include legs, tentacles, cilia or anything whose purpose is to propel an organism. The affected combatant cannot move for one round after taking a hit to a Propulsive Appendage. Each hit to these organs slows down the affected combatant's movement by one meter per round per Wound inflicted. If a Propulsive Appendage fails, the affected combatant may only move no further than a single short-range combat increment per round (or half their normal rate, whichever is less) until the appendage is healed. If all of a combatant's Propulsive Appendages fail, they cannot move at all until the appendages heal. Maiming a Propulsive Appendage makes the movement penalties permanent (although in Industrial and Starfaring Age societies, the combatant can later be fitted with a prosthetic replacement) :6: Reproductive Organs - There are few things that can disable a combatant quite like a shot to the pills. The affect combatant suffers double the amount of Non-Lethal Damage, are Dazed for a number of minutes equal to one-tenth the total amount of damage received (rounded up) and cannot move for the same period of time. Failure of the reproductive organs completely immobilizes the affected combatant and renders them unable to procreate until they can receive medical attention. If their reproductive organs are maimed, an affected combatant cannot Run or procreate ever again. (The inability to procreate shouldn't be an issue in most campaigns; if it is, it usually says something about the GM...). :7-8: Body Area (Non-Vital) - This "body part" includes non-vital areas of the body located away from any major organs. While a combatant can still later bleed to death from any Wounds received, a weapons hit to this area does not cause any further penalties to the affected combatant. This body part cannot fail due to excessive Wounds. However, it is still subject to maiming; if the non-vital body area is maimed, the combatant suffers clinical death and their HP count immediately drops to zero. :9: Body Area (Vital) - This body part includes any vital organ other than the Cognitive, Sensory or Reproductive Organs (organs such as the heart, stomach and lungs are examples). All damage from the hit is doubled and the affected combatant will lose double the normal amount of HP per minute from any Wounds inflicted to the area. As with non-vital body hits, this body part cannot fail due to excessive Wounds but can still be maimed; if the vital body area is maimed, the combatant suffers clinical death; this is considered clinical death from excessive Wounds. Vehicle Chassis Maneuver Restrictions Vehicle Maneuvers *Burnout: Forward movement on afterburners followed by a 180-degree turn. *Fish-Hook: A 90-degree turn followed by normal forward movement, followed by a 180-degree turn. *Sit-n-spin (Full-Round): A 180-degree turn followed by an attack action, followed by a 180-degree turn. *Shelton slide: A 45-degree turn followed by forward movement on afterburners, followed by a 90-degree snap turn. *Immelmann: A 180-degree turn. Vehicle Systems Damage List :0: Shields – Shield damage affects the craft's shield emitters. If the Shields malfunction, they will no longer regenerate. Shield damage has no effect on a craft's current or maximum SHP, only its recharge rate. :1: Guns – Gun damage determines whether or not the vehicle can fire any Gun weaponry. If the vehicle has no Guns, it cannot take Gun Damage. Malfunctioning Guns cannot fire. :2: Ordnance – Ordnance damage is the same as Gun Damage except in regards to ordnance (missiles, mines, torpedoes, etc.). If a specific ordnance mount on the craft is destroyed, it immediately sustains an additional amount of excess damage equal to the damage potential of the ordnance in question due to its detonation. :3: Radar – Radar damage affects how well a combatant can track its target. Malfunctioning radar systems give a -25 HD bonus to any combatant the craft fires upon; the craft also may not launch any ordnance that requires a lock. :4: Communications – Communications damage limits how well a craft may communicate with other combatants. If its communications system malfunctions, a craft may not hail other craft, cannot send distress signals and cannot jam enemy transmissions. Further, if the craft attempts to use Friend-or-Foe Missiles, an automatic critical miss will occur; the craft will sustain damage from its own weaponry. :5: Engines – Engine damage affects how well a vehicle can maneuver. If a craft's Engines are damaged, the amount of damage is subtracted from the DC of any move action Checks. Should the engines malfunction, the craft cannot move; its pilot cannot apply their Combat Maneuvers or Evasive Maneuvers Skills prior to any attack rolls made by or against the craft. :6: Ejection System/Flight Deck – This roll indicates that either the craft's ejection system or its flight deck has been damaged; while it is conceivable that a craft could have both, most vehicles will not (the GM may select which specific system is affected in the event that both are installed). Damage to the ejection system puts survival in doubt in the event that the craft's crew must bail out; ejection is not possible at all if the ejection system malfunctions. Damage to the flight deck can be very serious and may even ultimately prove fatal should the parent craft either not have any child craft deployed or have a large number of those craft low on fuel and armament at the time the damage occurs. Each point of damage to the flight deck increases the time required to turn around child craft (either launch or land) by one round. Flight operations are not possible at all on a "malfunctioning" flight deck. :7: Crew Damage – This roll indicates that one or more of the craft’s "redshirt" NPC specialists has been injured or killed. If there are no "mission critical" NPCs aboard the craft, the GM must roll 1d%; they must halve the result (round up) if the craft offers full cover and double it if it offers no cover. The result determines the number of redshirts that die instantly. If there are mission critical NPCs aboard (a commanding general, a politician, the rival crime boss's kid, etc.), the GM must select a player to roll 1d10 for the involved character(s) while they roll 1d10 for non-critical NPCs; the lowest throw takes the damage. The amount of damage an NPC can absorb depends on the amount of cover the craft offers. Mission critical NPCs take damage like PCs (see Officer Damage, below) while non-critical NPCs take damage as indicated above. This kind of damage never applies to PCs; if there are no NPCs aboard, treat this roll as Officer Damage. :8: Officer Damage – This roll indicates that one of the craft's PC crewmembers or NPC officers has taken Lethal Damage. To determine which character sustains damage, all players with characters currently aboard the affected craft roll 1d10. For any NPC officers, the GM may either perform the roll themselves or assign one of the players to perform it. Lowest throw takes the damage; in the event of a tie for low throw, the affected players must re-roll until there is a clear result. The amount of damage the affected character sustains depends on the amount of cover the vehicle provides. The affected player rolls d%; they must halve the result (round up) if the vehicle offers full cover and double it if it provides no cover. The final result is the amount of Lethal Damage the character sustains; this damage is always assumed to have affected their non-lethal Body Area. If a crewmember is killed, the craft's commander may pick any crewmember (including themselves) to assume their duties. Any character that sustains damage in this manner automatically becomes Shaken unless they are the craft's commander. :9: Life-Support System – Spacecraft as well as some other types of vehicles (usually ones such as submarines that operate in hazardous or exotic environments) may be equipped with an internal life-support system designed to keep its occupants alive for extended periods. Life-Support system damage renders parts of the craft temporarily uninhabitable due to lack of heat, oxygen and/or gravity or the loss of the ability to protect the craft's occupants from the exterior environment. A malfunction of this system is not instantaneously fatal but unless swift action is taken in an attempt to restore the system, death for all of the craft's occupants is inevitable. Life-Support System failure has a number of ongoing environmental effects that are discussed in detail in Chapter 12.3. Number of Commodities Dropped by Destroyed Transports Specific Commodities Dropped Capital Ship Systems Damage List :0: Shields – Shield damage affects the craft's shield emitters. If the Shields malfunction, they will no longer regenerate. Shield damage has no effect on a craft's current or maximum SHP, only its recharge rate. :1: Guns – Gun damage determines whether or not the ship can fire any Gun weaponry. If the ship has no Guns, it cannot take Gun Damage. Malfunctioning Guns cannot fire. :2: Ordnance – Ordnance damage is the same as Gun Damage except in regards to ordnance (missiles, mines, torpedoes, etc.). If a specific ordnance mount on the craft is destroyed, it immediately sustains an additional amount of excess damage equal to the damage potential of the ordnance in question due to its detonation. This will require renewed checks for Core Damage. :3: Radar – Radar damage affects how well a combatant can track its target. Malfunctioning radar systems give a -25 HD bonus to any combatant the craft fires upon; the craft also may not launch any ordnance that requires a lock. :4: Communications – Communications damage limits how well a craft may communicate with other combatants. If its communications system malfunctions, a craft may not hail other craft, cannot send distress signals and cannot jam enemy transmissions. Further, if the craft attempts to use Friend-or-Foe Missiles, an automatic critical miss will occur; the craft will sustain damage from its own weaponry; this will require renewed checks for Core Damage. :5: Engines – Engine damage affects how well a ship can maneuver. If a craft's Engines are damaged, the amount of damage is subtracted from the DC of any move action Checks. Should the engines malfunction, the craft cannot move; its pilot cannot apply their Combat Maneuvers or Evasive Maneuvers Skills prior to any attack rolls made by or against the craft. :6: Flight Deck – Damage to the ship's flight deck (if it has one) can be very serious and may even ultimately prove fatal should the ship either not have fighters deployed prior to the damage occurring or have a large number of auxiliary craft low on fuel and armament at the time the damage occurs. Each point of damage to the flight deck increases the time required to turn around auxiliary craft (either launch or land) by one round. Flight operations are not possible at all on a "malfunctioning" flight deck. :7: Crew Damage – This roll indicates that one or more of the ship’s "redshirt" NPC specialists has been injured or killed. If there are no "mission critical" NPCs aboard the ship, the GM must roll 1d% and halve the result (round up). The result determines the number of redshirts that die instantly. If there are mission critical NPCs aboard (a commanding general, a politician, the rival crime boss's kid, etc.), the GM must select a player to roll 1d10 for the involved character(s) while they roll for non-critical NPCs; the lowest throw takes the damage. Mission critical NPCs sustain damage like PCs (see Officer Damage, below) while non-critical NPCs take damage as indicated above. This kind of damage never applies to PCs; if there are no NPCs aboard, treat this roll as Officer Damage. :8: Officer Damage – This roll indicates that one of the ship's PC crewmembers or NPC officers has taken Lethal Damage. To determine which character sustains damage, all players with characters currently aboard the affected craft roll 1d10. For any NPC officers, the GM may either perform the roll themselves or assign one of the players to perform it. Lowest throw takes the damage; in the event of a tie for low throw, the affected players must re-roll until there is a clear result. The unfortunate character must roll d% and halve the result (rounding up); the final result is the amount of Lethal Damage they sustain. If an officer is killed, the Captain may pick any crewmember (including themselves) to assume their duties. Any officer that takes damage in this manner automatically becomes Shaken unless they are the captain. :9: Life-Support System – Life-Support system damage renders parts of the ship temporarily uninhabitable due to lack of heat, oxygen and/or gravity or the loss of the ability to protect the craft's occupants from the exterior environment. A malfunction of this system is not instantaneously fatal but unless swift action is taken in an attempt to restore the system, death for all of the crew is inevitable. Life-Support System failure has a number of ongoing environmental effects that are discussed in detail in Chapter 12.3. Combat Range Scales of Combat *Character-scale (Short-Range): 5 meters *Character-scale (Long-Range): 25 meters *Land Vehicle-scale: 1 kilometer *Sea Vehicle-scale: 10 kilometers *Air Vehicle-scale: 20 kilometers *Space Vehicle/Capital Ship-scale: 10,000 kilometers** Space vehicles and capital ships are in a unique situation when it comes to cross-scale combat. Technically, they have the largest spatial scale of any combatant, but the situations in which they could engage a smaller-scale combatant would require them to first enter planetary atmosphere in most cases. In all instances where space vehicles are engaged in cross-scale combat, they should be treated as air vehicles. ---- NEXT: Appendix Two: Templates PREVIOUS: 12.4 Bestiary TOP ---- Category:WCRPG